8th Deadly Sin
by OtakuAnime131
Summary: Roy and Riza have gotten married and settled down to have children. They have a baby, but Riza dies shortly after the baby is born. Roy tries to bring Riza back using human transmutaion. Will he suceed or will the 8th deadly sin be born? Will Roy be able
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did. All I own is a Sharpie black marker.

* * *

"Riza, he's beautiful."

"He has your hair."

"But he has eyes. Your lovely eyes."

Riza was in the hospital holding her just born baby boy. All of a sudden her eyes closed, and her arms fell to her side. The baby started falling off the

bed. Roy caught him and screamed for the nurses. Two nurses rushed in. Roy held on tightly to the baby, tears streaming down his pale face. The

heart monitor went flat. A doctor rushed in with three more nurses.

"Get him out of here." The doctor said referring to Roy.

"No! Please, I want to stay. What is happening to my wife? What's wrong with her? RIZA! RIZA! Please, answer me! RIIZZAA!"

A nurse grabbed Roy's arm and led him out. The nurse offered to take the baby, but Roy bluntly said no. Afraid he would lose him, too. He went into

the waiting room. Hughes, Gracia, Elysia, Breda, Fuery, Fulman, Havoc, Ed, Winry, and Al were all there. Gracia looked up as he came in.

"Roy."

Everyone looked up to see Roy holding a bundle of blankets. All the girls and Maes gathered around Roy to see the baby. The girls started giggling

and cooing over how cute the baby was.

"How did the birth go?" Gracia asked.

Tears fell down Roy's face once more.

"Roy," Maes asked becoming alarmed at his friend's sudden display of emotion, "is she okay?"

"I don't know Hughes. I don't know. We were just sitting there. Riza was holding the baby and all of a sudden she fell unconscious. Her

heart…monitor went flat."

The baby cried signaling he was hungry.

"I am sorry little buddy I don't have any food."

As if on cue, a nurse came in holding a baby bottle.

"Here, I am sure he's hungry."

"Thank you."

"Well I guess your aren't going to be breastfeeding him." Ed said slightly cheerful. (A/N: I know bad time to crack a joke.)

"Shut the FUCK up, you fucking little shrimp."

Ed didn't even flip out. Winry smacked him…hard.

"Edward, what the fuck are you thinking? Riza might die and your cracking jokes. You fucking ass."

"Hey can we lay low on the lingo guys. We do have a little angel present." Maes said.

Ed apologized.

* * *

Sorry if it a short chapter. It kind of is 2:18 A.M. 

Okay here's the deal. I need some boy names. Send in some ok! Please reveiw. If I pick your boy name I thank you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did. All I own is a Sharpie black marker.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

"Come here Roy, I will show you how to feed him." Said Gracia.

About an hour later a doctor came out.

"I am sorry sir. We could not save her."

Roy sat there, in shock. Tears filled his eyes, but none fell. His heart felt as if someone had ripped it out and dissected it slowly, painfully.

"Can…can I see her?"

"I guess."

He got up and followed the doctor. (A/N: Just in case any of you are wondering he gave the baby to Gracia.)

"Doc, what did she die of?"

"Honestly sir, we are not certain. This is the most bizarre thing that has ever happened."

He opened up the door to Riza's room. She was lying on the bed, motionless. Roy went over to her and grabbed her hand. It was cold to the touch.

He knew she was gone, but wouldn't accept it. He just stared at her. The realization that she was dead hadn't sunk it yet. He bent down to kiss her

cold lips. Just to taste them one last time. "Riza, I love you." A lone tear escaped down his face. "Goodbye, my love, goodbye." He whispered. He

walked out. Gracia was holding the baby crying. Hughes was trying to comfort her. Winry and Ed were crying and the rest of the squad. Elysia went

from person to person trying to comfort them, before she herself collapses and started to cry.

'No,' Gracia thought, 'she can't leave me. She can't!'

Roy sat down on a chair next to Gracia and took the baby. He decided he wanted to go home. "It's just you and me little buddy. Later guys."

"Roy call me if you need anything." Gracia said.

He waves signaling he heard.

He strapped the baby into the car and drove away. He cried when he realized that the mothers often like to ride with the babies in the backseat on the

first ride home. He got home and put the baby into the bassinet. He crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep only to be woken up by a hungry baby

an hour later.

* * *

Another chapter in my pocket. I told like to thank my three reviewers! 

** Sho-ro Eyez: I know it's sad! Yes it will be continued and thank you. I need a boy's name!**

**the-kaiba-heir: Zetsu-hmm... I like it's o unique. I love unique names. Roy Jr. -SOOOO KAWAII!**

**BlueDragon212: No! Don' kill me! I should be the one to kill you! You haven't updated in a while! I like Joshua. Joshua Mustang. Has a nice ring to it. Haha it's your boyfriend's name! Baby. You want me to call him baby! LOL!**

Thanks guys you're awesome! **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did. All I own is a Sharpie black marker.

Well since like almost everyone (like 7 did) who I have story alert on for (which is like every story I read) updated today, I decided to update.

* * *

Roy woke up in the morning feeling extremely tired. He wondered if they would give him maternity leave. Hell he is the Furher. He can just tell them

he is taking maternity leave. (A/N: Yeah, I felt like making Roy Furher.) He got the baby and some baby things and headed towards work. He

walked in and was immediately surrounded by women. They told them they were sorry for his loss and then cooed over the baby. He finally broke

away and headed towards his office. He put the baby on the floor and collapsed on the couch. A stack of paperwork sat on his desk. He looked at

it and groaned.

"I am the Furher, I shouldn't have to do paperwork."

He remembered the times Riza would hound him to get his paperwork done. It had only been a day and already he felt like he had died. He couldn't

die though; he had to stay alive for his child's sake. He was told the funeral would be held in two days. There was a knock on the door, bringing Roy

out of his thoughts. "Come in." He called. Lt. Ross walked in with Lt. Block. They saluted.

"At ease." He said automatically in a bored voice.

Lt. Block dropped into a chair. With Roy at ease meant you could fall asleep if you wanted to.

"Sir, you look tired." Ross stated the obvious.

" I feel like shit. I was up all night with the baby. Speaking of which he should be waking up soon for his feeding."

As if on cue, small whimpering could be heard from the car seat on the floor. Roy got out the bottle and formula. He picked the baby up out of the

car seat and started to feed him. Lt. Ross and Block looked on in awe. They never knew their commanding officer could be so compassionate. An

hour later Gracia had come in.

"Roy, I have an idea. How about I take the baby during the day. I know you probably could use the break."

"I don't know Gracia, I wouldn't want to burden you."

"It's no trouble at all Roy. It's kind of lonely during the day with Elysia at school, and I don't have to work since the military is reimbursing me."

"Well if you really insist, I guess it's okay."

"Okay then. So on your way to work just drop the baby off, and after work come pick the baby up."

"That sounds go to me."

"Now why don't you go home and rest. I will take the baby."

"Thank you so much Gracia."

Roy kissed the baby's head and walked out. He went home and went to sleep, exhausted.

* * *

That was such a sad chapter to write. I know it's short I am sorry. If you noticed I kind of reframed from saying the baby's gender. I don't know if I want to be a boy anymore since it has been really hard to find a boy's name I really like.

So far I like these:

Roy Jr.- provided by: the-kaiba-heir

Trigger- Sho-ro-Eyez

Zetsu- the-kaiba-heir

Joshua- BlueDragon212

Pick the one you like the best. One vote per person! I am not guaranteeing anything. I don't know if I want it to be a boy anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did. All I own is a Sharpie black marker.

No luck on the boy names. Girls are just so much easier. I have the perfect name for her Kalea pronounced ca-lee-a. I love that name. Looks like

Trigger is winning, but would you hate me if I changed it to a girl. Oh one mistake I made in the last chapter. I said in the first chapet Maes Huhges

was alive, but in the last chapter I said he was dead. I forgot he was alive, but he is ALIVE, HE'S NOT DEAD!

* * *

Roy woke up to sun in his eyes. He looked at his clock. It read 9:53.

"Holy Shit!" He screamed. "I slept for an entire day and I am late for work."

He hopped out of bed with nothing, but his boxers on. (A/N: Cue the fangirls screams.) He found his clothes and threw them on. He decided he would

eat at work. He hopped into his car and was off. He made it to work in record time. He rushed into the building. He plowed into a girl, but kept going.

He threw open the door to find Gracia sitting down on one of his chairs with the baby in hi lap. Elysia, now four, was playing with him.

"Gracia, I am so sorry. I didn't realize I was that tired." Gracia waved it off.

"It's alright Roy. I know how it was. Besides this little babe was an angel."

"Thank you so much Gracia. I will take him for the day. If you're up to it you can take him tomorrow."

"Alright. Here's his bag and car seat, have a good day Roy."

"Bye bye, Mr. Mustang." Elysia said. "Bye Baby!"

Roy looked at the baby now in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you.?"

An idea flashed into Roy's mind. He gathered the baby's car seat and bag and headed for the cafeteria. He couldn't salute people, so he just nodded

to them. He sat at a empty table near some women. He lightly pinched the baby, making him cry. Roy stood up and started to walk around with the

baby, trying to calm him down. Women flocked to Roy, their maternal insincts kicking in when the heard the baby cry.

"Aww he's so cute." The women cooed.

"What's its name?"

"Oh I haven't thought of one yet." Roy replied.

"You should soon, a baby should not go without a name."

"Can I hold him?"

"No I want to hold him!"

"Hey? Can you guys do me a favor?" Roy asked sweetly, showing off his charm.

"Can you watch this little baby for a couple of hours. I have to go to an important meeting and I can't take him with me."

"I'll do it!" One woman replied.

"No me!" Another said.

"Ladies, please. He's a little baby. You can all watch him. Just don't take him out of his car seat. Actually. Who here is a mother?" Roy asked.

None of the females raised there hand. Than Roy saw a shaky hand go up in the back.

"You there! What's your name?"

"Amanda." She answered meekly.

"So you're a mother?" She nodded her head.

"Do you mind taking care of the baby?"

'Not at all Furher, sir." She replied.

"Thank you so much. Here's the bag and the baby. I will be back in a couple of hours. Meet back here ok?"

"Yes sir. Thank you again Bye!"

Roy ran off for his meeting. He made it there just in time.

"Gentle men, how are you today?"

"Fine Furher and you?"

"Just fine. Shall we get this over with?"

Roy leaned back in his chair ready to fall asleep. The meeting lasted five hours long. Roy didn't expect it to be that long. He ran out of the room, back

to the cafeteria. Amanda was sitting there, feeding the baby.

"Oh Furher, I thought you had forgotten!"

"I am so sorry Amanda! The meeting ran longer than expected."

"That's ok sir."

"Well I will take this little babe and head home. Thank you again Am."

Amanda smiled at her nickname.

"Anytime Furher."

"Please call me Roy."

"Yes Roy."

Amanda handed Roy the baby. The bottle fell from the baby's mouth and he started to whimper. Roy grabbed the bottle quickly and put it back in his

mouth. The baby started to happily suck on it again. Roy carefully strapped him into his car seat. He waited until the baby was finished with his bottle.

"Come on Trigger, let's go home."

* * *

As you can see I said the baby's name. It's going to be a boy. I have decided I have plans for Elysia and Trigger. I just thought of it right now. So I

need the baby to be a boy. Anyway Please read and review! The more reviews the sooner the update.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I lied. I have decided Maes Hughes is going to be dead. I need him to be dead so that I can do this part.

* * *

Roy woke up the next morning absouletly dreading it. Today was the day of Riza's funeral. The weather fit his mood. Gray and dark. He took a

shower, feed Trigger, got Trigger dressed and feed Black Hayate and Vera. (A/N: Vera is their dog.) Vera lied down while she ate, tried from her

pregnancy. He patted her head and was out the door. He strapped Trigger in and was off.

Roy wore his military uniform with a black coat and hat on. He grabbed Trigger and headed over to where a crowd of military officers were standing.

They saluted when they saw him.

"At ease."

They went back to talking. Gracia spotted him and rushed over. Two limo like cars pulled up. Six military officers went over to the car and took the

casket out. The procession started. The priest said a few words. He nodded to Roy. Roy handed Trigger to Gracia. Trigger started to cry knowing he

was not with his father. Gracia tried to shush him, but to no avail. Roy took back Trigger. He stood in front of Riza's casket placing a hand on it.

"Riza Mustang. What to say about Riza? I can say a lot of things about her, but I know anything I say will never be good enough for her. She was the

greatest woman ever. She loved me enough though sometimes I was the biggest pain in the ass ever. I miss her shooting and yelling at me to do my

paperwork. She stuck by my side as I made my way up to Fruher. She was my wife, my co-worker, my lover. I will never forget you Riza."

Roy couldn't take it. He broke down and cried. Sniffles were heard throughout the area. Mostly woman cried. Though those who knew Riza well,

Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Falman, and Ed cried. Gracia and Elysia cried. They decided to bury Riza next to Maes. They lowered the casket into the

ground. Everyone threw a rose into the grave. They threw dirt onto the grave. People started to leave, but not before saying their sorrows to Roy. Roy

was the last to leave. He stared at the tombstone. It read: Riza Mustang: Devout military officer, wife, and mother. May she always be in our hearts

and minds.

"Goodbye my love." He looked at Hughes's grave. "Take care of her for me buddy."

Tears streamed down his face. He hugged Trigger and headed towards his car.

* * *

I can't take it. I am crying. I am sorry I can't write anymore. Well for now. That was just soo sad. I will update soon! I know it's so short. I am sorry! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did. All I own is a Sharpie black marker.

I have finally updated. I felt bad leaving you like that. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SAD! APPROACH WITH CAUTION!

* * *

**

Roy woke up the next morning, feeling like crap. He couldn't even get out of bed. He heard Trigger's crying, but he could not get up. It seemed as if his body shut down, and the only thing that was working was his brain. Tears formed in his eyes, and rushed down his face. He had not eaten since yesterday morning, but yet he felt not hunger. All he felt was loss, loss of his wife. His heart ached. Roy knew what was happening. He was going into depression. Trigger's cries started to lessen as his throat began to become hoarse. Roy knew he should feed him. Trigger hasn't eaten since 6:00 that morning and it was now 11:00. Roy rolled over and grabbed the phone on his nightstand. He called Gracia and asked her to come over and pick up Trigger.

"Roy is everything alright?" Roy choked back tears.

"No Gracia, everything is not alright."

"I'll be right over." Gracia said with worry in her voice.

Ten minutes later, Gracia walked into Roy's bedroom door. He was still on the bed, unable to get up. Trigger was still crying, but his voice was barely over a whimper. Gracia rushed to pick up Trigger. She went into the kitchen and quickly made up a bottle of formula. She came back in and sat at the edge of Roy's bed. She studied him with concerned eyes. His lovely onyx eyes were a dull black, and held distant in them. His normally smooth, shaved face was covered in unshaved hair. His hair was tasseled and matted with sweat. She looked down at Trigger to see that he was almost finished with the bottle. Gracia was surprised. A four-day-old baby just finished a bottle in two minutes flat.

"Roy, when was the last time you fed Trigger?"

"6:00 A.M."

"SIX O'CLOCK! No wonder he's so hungry." Gracia didn't question why Roy didn't feed Trigger. She already knew. He was feeling the effects of depression.

Gracia went into the kitchen and grabbed another bottle. Trigger and this one slower and only finished half the bottle. She put him back in the bassinet to take a nap and went over to Roy. She pulled him up into a sitting position. She went over to his drawer and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and clothes. She pulled of his shirt and boxers, not embarrassed to see him nude. She pushed him into the bathroom and turned on the shower water. Roy begrudgingly took a shower, while thoughts of suicide ran through his hand. Gracia came in ten minutes later and pulled him out, drying him off and pulling on his clothes. Roy felt like a little kid, while his mother bathed and dressed him. She pulled him into the living room and sat him on the couch. She didn't offer him any food because she knew it was pointless, he would not eat. She quickly bathed Trigger and dressed him. She strapped him into the car seat, put a few necessities into the baby bag, grabbed Roy and Trigger, and headed towards the car. She buckled Roy into the front and Trigger into the back. To her Roy was just a lifeless doll. Gracia brushed away the tears that came to her eyes. She got into the front seat and headed from Elicia's school.

Gracia was going to take Roy to the doctor's, but needed to pick Elicia up first because school would end soon and there would be know one to pick her up. She parked the car and went inside. She headed for the principal's office and asked for Elicia. The secretary gave Gracia a hard time.

"M'am, why do you need to take your daughter out of class?"

"Because I do and that is all you need to know. Now please send for my daughter."

"I am sorry m'am, I need to know why you have to take your daughter out of school."

"This is ridiculous." Gracia stormed out of the office and headed for Elicia's class.

"M'am!" The secretary called after her. "You can't go there. I am calling the police!"

Gracia paid no attention and kept on walking. She knocked on the classroom door. The teacher opened it for her.

"Mommy!" Elicia called. She ran p and hugged her mother around the legs.

"Come on Elicia, we must go. We have to take Uncle Roy to the doctor."

"Uncle Roy's here and Trigger."

"Yes dear they are in the car."

"Goodbye Mrs. Kerrigan." Elicia called to her teacher.

"Bye Elicia."

Gracia grabbed her daughter's hand and hurried towards the car. She buckled Elicia in and headed for the military doctor.

* * *

Finally I updated something. I hope you like it. Please review. 


	7. Sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews…but I have decided to delete all my stories…I realized that I am just not a very good writer and I have lost my passion to write…as bad as it was. Sorry! I will keep my account and continue to read stories because I love to do that…but I won't be writing anymore. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone. You may continue my story if you want just please tell me about it first AND give me credit towards the story. Thanks  
OtakuAnime131


End file.
